


I'm Trying My Best

by SailorBryant



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Drabbles, Fake AH Crew, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 18:50:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16938735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorBryant/pseuds/SailorBryant
Summary: “I’m trying my best to be polite, but if you move that knife a centimeter closer to me, I will tear you apart,” Miles said, in a casual tone.~Importing my drabbles over from tumblr in case they dissapear





	I'm Trying My Best

**Author's Note:**

> LUDOMOOSE ASKED:  
> Prompt! Number 1, Lunawood :D :D :D :D :D :D
> 
> You might say Lunawood, but I know what you want babeh <3

“I’m trying my best to be polite, but if you move that knife a centimeter closer to me, I will tear you apart,” Miles said, in a casual tone.

Gavin glared at him. “I saw what you did to Ryan, you fucking freak. If you think-”

“With,” Miles interjected.

“What?”

“Not to, Ryan. With, Ryan. He was just a part of the whole thing as I was.”

Gavin growled, holding the knife steady against the merc’s throat. “Listen, I don’t know what you have on him, but Ryan’s part of our crew and you can’t just-”

“Oh, man, kid, you are so far in over your head it’s not funny,” Miles said around a cruel chuckle, and Gavin had to take a deep breath.

“If you think for a second that Geoff is going to just let you-”

“Ramsey doesn’t let me do anything, kid. I help you from time to time and I get paid handsomely to do it, but Ramsey does not own me, got it? And even then, none of that matters because I didn’t do anything to your precious Vagabond that he didn’t want me to do.”

Gavin had to pause at that before he shook his head. There was no way.  He could see it clear as day, Ryan on his knees with a knife to his throat, his shirt ripped open showing off the various blood stained cuts over the defined muscles on his chest. “No-no way.”

Miles snickered. “Never thought about that, did you, Free? Come on, do you really think there’s anyone out there who could hurt The Vagabond without his permission?”

“But you-” Gavin stammered.

Miles jerked forward, pressing his neck against the blade. “I didn’t do anything that he wasn’t begging me for.”

The security tape footage ran through Gavin’s mind once more, but with the anger from before slowly dissipating out to replaced by something else. He saw Ryan on his knees, staring up at Miles while the dull side of a blade traced the bones of his cheeks. Ryan, with a knife to his throat, as he swallowed Miles to the hilt.

“It’s hard to imagine, I know,” Miles continued, his voice sickly sweet, like poison. “I was surprised too, at first. Big, bad, Vagabond likes to be on his knees; to be told what to do.” He leaned forward, slowly, pushing the blade forward with him, and Gavin let him, feeling the strength seeping from his arms.  Miles only stopped once his lips were inches from Gavin’s ear. “Likes to be told what a good boy he is for, Daddy.”

Gavin gasped.

“And believe me,” Miles whispered, “he is good.  Especially after a heist. He’s so full of adrenaline, he always wants to be fucked so rough. I usually have to tie him up just so I can keep him begging-”

“Gavin?” a deep voice, belonging to the very last person he wanted to see at that moment, boomed from the door leading the back alley, and Gavin let out a choked sound. “What’s going on here?”

The brit closed his eyes, trying to catch his breath. He didn’t want to turn around.

“Gavin?” the voice repeated, and he could hear footsteps moving towards them.

He finally opened his eyes, just in time to see Mile’s cruel smirk, before he looked straight over Gavin’s shoulder.

“Hey, Rye,” Miles beamed. “Gav and I were just having a little chat, weren’t we?”

Dropping the knife instantly, Gavin bolted out of the alleyway.  He had never been much for confrontation, and he didn’t want to start now.  Miles cackling laughter followed him around the corner and down the street, as he furiously willed away the blush on his face, and the images he would probably never be able to forget. 


End file.
